Many states have used lottery or on-line games, such as number games (for example, Pick 3, Pick 4, Lotto, Mega Millions, etc.) and “instant winner” games, as an added source of revenue. These games have become quite popular and successful.
One type of state-run lottery game involves the use of numerous remote computer stations located in stores throughout the state which communicate with a central computer. A customer seeking to play the game may mark the numbers he wishes to enter as his choices on a computer scannable or readable entry form. The customer pays the entry fee, usually no more than a few dollars, and the store clerk feeds the entry form into a card reader controlled by a lottery computer station or terminal, which registers the numbers selected and an ID number in the central computer. Alternatively, the customer may choose several numbers, and the store clerk may enter the chosen numbers into the lottery computer by operating a keypad. In another variation, the customer may elect a Quick-Pick option that provides for random selection of the customer's numbers by a computer.
After wagering has been closed to new entries, a carefully monitored selection committee chooses the winning numbers. This may involve, for example, operating a machine loaded with balls having eligible numbers marked thereon to select at random the appropriate number of balls. This selection process often is broadcast on local television stations so that contestants can watch to see if their numbers have been selected.
Integrity of the winner selection process significantly increases the cost of running these lotteries. For example, each drawing requires several individuals (e.g., a host or hostess, an auditor, a camera crew, and a set-up crew) to be present. A television studio equipped with camera and lighting equipment also is needed.
In addition, states and other entities running such lottery games have experienced some difficulties in increasing the number of interested day-to-day participants, and in maintaining the day-to-day interest of those who do participate on a regular basis.
As a result, a need exists for an automated lottery game which complies with government regulations without requiring extensive commitment of human and other resources, and which also enhances the intrinsic excitement of the game, in order to maintain and preferably increase the playing population.